1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and particularly to a multi-purpose stapler that can be used for various types of stapling.
2. Prior Art
In covering ceilings or wall surfaces with ceiling boards or facing plywood, the work is done as follows. Furrings are first coated with adhesive. Then, over the furrings, facing plywoods are placed and fixed by fastening with a large number of tacking nails for temporary nailing. Thereafter, when the adhesive becomes set and thus the adhesion is completed, a large number of temporary fastening nails are pulled off the wall.
Also, in department stores, etc., frequently, clothes are hung in an unfolded and stretched state over the wall surfaces. Such work is done by manually pushing in a large number of pins, one by one.
Neither of the examples described above are easy to do as it requires holding nails or pins in one hand, while repeating the nailing or pinning many times with another hand. The same difficulty applies to work with map pins. If map pins can be fed continuously by using a stapler, the work would be greatly facilitated.
On the other hand, staplers which are widely used for office work are convenient for stapling papers, cloths, sheets, etc. However, such staplers are limited in that they have almost no other functions besides stapling paper sheets together.